


Déjà vu

by deb-indycar-fan (debirlfan)



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/deb-indycar-fan
Summary: SCP-1733 is the videotape of a basketball game - that changes with every viewing. Change isn't always a good thing.





	Déjà vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/gifts).

Day 47

The date above is a guess. For that matter, I'm not so sure that “day” is even close to the correct term, but I don't know what else would be more accurate. We all spring into and out of existence. So what is it? A cycle? A repeat? A lifetime? The first two sound too clinical, and the last is simply...depressing. So I'll call it a day.

It was—I think—two days ago when we realized that we all has the same feeling of having been here before. At first there seemed to be collective relief. I suspect that I wasn't the only one who'd had that weird sense of déjà vu and thought I was loosing it. That relief was short lived as it was discovered that the doors don't open. We're trapped here.

I'm going to try hiding this notebook. It may reset when everything else does, but in case it doesn't, I intend to keep a record. Perhaps someday, someone will find a way to get it to the outside world.

Day 70

It appears I was successful in hiding this from the reset. I should have updated it sooner, but things have been busy. Repeated and increasingly creative attempts to escape have failed. I've been pulled into assisting with some of them. Not only that, but my hidey-hole is in a part of the arena that has been taken over by a group of religious zealots and I've had to wait to access it when they were otherwise occupied. They call themselves the “Faithkeepers,” but I'm not sure precisely what faith they actually belong to. Mostly they believe we are being punished for our greed and need to sacrifice our worldly possessions. I gave them my wallet. It's not as if there's anything here I need it for.

Day 122

Those sick bastards Faithkeepers have decided that material things aren't a good enough sacrifice. They strung up a couple of the players, and since that didn't have any effect, now they're after the kids. The rest of us have been lined up guarding them, but I'm terrified that sooner or later they'll get their way.

Day 146

Even the Faithkeepers have given up. I won't say what they did, but it doesn't matter. It didn't work.

Day 212

I think most of us have accepted our fate. Maybe it isn't so bad. After all, it appears that for all practical purposes, we're immortal.

Day 323

Something is happening. The lights are getting dimmer, and I can't really describe it, but it feels like time is being stretche--

* * *

_In a secure lab, at site 587, far below the surface, Dr. Geller frowned. The picture on his television screen had faded to a deep red, then suddenly gone black. He rose from his chair, walked over to the television, and swatted it solidly on the side. Still black._

_Perhaps not the television, then. He reached over and hit the eject button on the VCR. The machine spit out the tape into his hand, and as he took it, loops of tape streamed from the casing. Both melted, separated ends dropped to the floor._

_Dr. Geller considered the tangled mess pooling at his feet. “Shit.” He was so going to get fired for this._


End file.
